


It Pays Not To Think

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Camelot Land Challenges [78]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 12:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2024622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur forgets to ask Gwen’s opinion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Pays Not To Think

**Title:** It Pays Not To Think  
 **Prompt:** #50. “Think for yourselves and let others enjoy the privilege to do so too”. - Voltaire.  
 **Word Count:** 282  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Arthur/Gwen  
 **Warnings:** none  
 **Summary:** Arthur forgets to ask Gwen’s opinion. 

 

** It Pays Not To Think **  
Gwen folded her arms in front of her and tilted her head at her husband. 

“Now what did I do?” Arthur asked. He was tired and it was late. All he wanted to do was sleep. He put his case on the sofa and waited for an answer. 

“You told Merlin and Morgana that I was glad to help them with the Christmas party. How is it that you came to that conclusion?” Gwen tapped her foot.

“I thought…”

“No, you didn’t or you would have realized that I don’t want to spend the day with your father. He hates me.”

“He doesn’t hate you.” Arthur said weakly. “Well I’m your husband and he is my father and we are going.” 

“This isn’t medieval times, Arthur. Just because I’m your wife, I don’t always have to do what you say. I have my own brain and my own opinions. You need to remember that.” 

“I’ll ring Morgana in the morning and say that something has come up and we can’t come.” Arthur said. He rubbed the back of his neck. “Can we go to bed now or are you going to scold me some more?”

Gwen huffed and walked off. There was a door slamming then all was quiet. 

Arthur walked down the hall to their room to find his pillow and a blanket on the floor. “Guinevere, this isn’t funny at all.”

“I thought you would be extremely amused.” Gwen answered from behind the door.

Arthur tried the door and found it locked. He picked up the blanket and pillow and walked back to the lounge to sleep on the sofa. He swore that he would never think for her again. 


End file.
